


The Whores of Vere, O’er the Sea

by DreaminLemur



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Both still Princes though, Canon-Typical Violence, Damen and Erasmus are besties, Key events still happen but not the same way as in canon, Laurent and Nicaise are best bitches, Laurent doesn't know, Laurent nice(r) than usual because he doesn't know, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Pirate Laurent, Regent is still garbage, Slow Burn, merman Damen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaminLemur/pseuds/DreaminLemur
Summary: When the council of Vere heard what became of Prince Laurent’s first naval command, none of them believed it. Refused to believe it. Because there was no way Laurent, their Laurent, became the infamous Pretty Pirate. Nor would their beloved prince be slumming with whores, criminals, and slaves.They want to get to the bottom of the mission gone out of control. The Regent promises that the truth will come to light. And, if the allegations are true, the Pretty Pirate will face justice. Even if he is a prince.…Meanwhile, Damen doesn’t know what to make of humans. Nothing about them reflects his education on them. There’s only one thing he is sure about-- nobody can know what he is.Pirate/merman captive prince au.





	The Whores of Vere, O’er the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, haven't written in a REALLY long time. But I have a good feeling about this fic. I think you guys will really like where this goes. 
> 
> I have very bad writing stamina, so encouragement is really appreciated! Give me strength to do this! 
> 
> Hopefully it kickstarts me into writing first chapters for the other eight billion fics I've been wanting to write for literal years. 
> 
> Regardless I'll hopefully have the next chapter written soon. I am just too tired to continue but I'm too excited to wait for more, so hopefully this preview/teaser chapter goes over well

Damen’s people were riled. 

Human ships only dropped anchor in their waters for one reason. And when humans did come, interested mer could swim to greet them at their leisure. Normally, he wouldn't feel any concern. If ships came too often or lingered—then he would crack open an eye. Visits from human ships were infrequent, random and, in his opinion, should stay that way. 

Today an entire fleet of ships pulled into their shallow bay. That wrested Damen from his copse the moment he heard. 

The water churned with merfolk. They twisted and spun on themselves aimless, irritable, excited, turning in restless circles. Schools of dazed fish orbited them in gleaming bubbles snaking around long bodies. Yet a majority bobbed on the water’s surface rising and falling with the waves, tails flicking below.

The white sand bank was not disturbed enough to obscure the crystalline purity of the water with the bright cloudless sunlight. Damen could see the great bellies of the ships hanging into their world. At least six full sized galleons squatting insultingly close to his islands. 

_Their numbers make them arrogant,_ Damen noted with a hint of amusement. Already the bravest mer gamboled below the wooden leviathans. As he watched, a youth passed hands through their algae furred guts as she passed underneath. Testing. It was a matter of time before humans discovered that merfolk were proficient climbers. 

Damen chose to take his time joining the spectators. He let his body’s natural undulation take him at a sedate pace. This announced his presence better than his encircling guards ever could. Awareness of his arrival spread like a wave. Line after line of colorful bodies turned and sunk below his level, bodies supplicant. Had Damen felt like swimming closer to the floor, they would have tried to bury themselves in the sand to pay obeisance. His shadow passed over their supplicant bodies in a slow sinuous line. 

He wondered what the humans thought seeing the mer vanish below the waves. Or, perhaps, could they see the menagerie of colors and shapes below even still? Could they see Damen approaching? 

Damen craned his head to look through the wobbling cyan mirror to look at the trespassers. Above him he could see the humans congregating in a familiar tableau. One man stood on the extreme end of a long, wobbly plank of wood. His silly little feet barely maintained the purchase and balance necessary to avoid the swords and spears straining to reach him without plunging into water. 

The man had a head that shone blazing yellow in the sun. Damen surfaced, shaking the water from his hair, to get a better look at the extraordinary coloring. Jeering in humanity's broken language assaulted his ears. The man had broad shoulders encased in bright blue cloth. The lovely blonde hair was long, partially braided down the back. Damen couldn’t see any other features because the man never once looked away from the deck of the ship. 

A foot slipped. The man fell badly onto the plank, hip-first, before falling into the deceptively deep ocean below to a roar of applause and screams. Damen dipped his head under to watch his descent.

Damen’s pod flew eager around him, but none dared claim the kill until Damen waived his right to it first. He watched the man sink writhing into the water, hair a snaking curtain of gold, wreathed in bubbles. His hands were bound behind his back but his legs were free to furiously flail. A futile attempt to swim—he had no idea how humans managed locomotion underwater at all. The man sunk unmolested but encircled by a ring of eager salivation, grasping fingers, and bared fangs.

He sighed before leveling out to close the gap. He might as well claim the kill for himself. That way, at least, the golden man would have the mercy of a quick death. 

Damen’s triangular fin preceded him, parting the water’s surface like a blade.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: If you're wondering why the title is what it is... I promise it will make sense later in the story. Stay tuned!


End file.
